


There's something to be said (about the colors in your head)

by takemeorleaveme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Omega!Liam, Promise, Rimming, Zayn's a touch Telepath, it's a bit different, it's gonna be a fun story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeorleaveme/pseuds/takemeorleaveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a touch telepath that just happens to be an Alpha.  All he really wants is to find his Omega and try to tell his parents he doesn't care about their bloodline-he just wants his soulmate.  He knows it isn't Perrie, hell, he can feel it through their arranged bond.  At least she's as miserable as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speechless

Zayn wasn’t a special person.  At least he didn’t think so. He just thought he was normal cause that’s what his mum told him constantly.  He was normal. Just like everyone else. 

Right up until he wasn’t.  See that’s what was so fucked about what his mom told him.  He wasn’t normal, not in any way, shape, or form. Zayn was a freak more or less.  His family was also freaks.  But that’s beside the point.  He just hated that his parents tried to make it seem like not a big deal.  They always said to him, “Everyone has their talents, this one’s yours and one day, you’ll have a perfect omega to fit with you.  Just like we did. ” 

He never really believed that being a touch telepath and being able to hear certain thoughts when you did touch someone was a talent.  He also never saw the Alpha/Omega dynamic of his race a good thing either.  He saw it as a curse.  He hated being an Alpha.  It only happened when he was around other touch telepaths but sometimes the Omegas in his world would fawn over him..like he was a prize to be won.  He didn’t want that kind of love.  He wanted someone who was his equal. 

 

He could never shake anyone’s hand-or hug any of his friends, shit, he couldn’t even pet his dog without getting too happy or wanting to drink from the toilet.  Okay so, maybe he never wanted to drink from the toilet but it was always a though that crossed his mind when he was a kid, before his parents told him what was wrong with him.  They waited until he was thirteen to tell him anything; even then all they did was hug him and told him he was perfectly normal because apparently his entire fucking family could do the same thing.  Who fucking knew, right? Since he was the oldest, his parents also told him that his abilities would be stronger than his sibling’s. 

Zayn hated everything about his abilities.  The only thing that ever allowed him to be normal was his shield.  His father taught him how to put these metal shields up and block out any unwanted feelings or thoughts.  They were constructed though his meditation that he had to complete everyday or else he would lose his self control and start manipulating people.  It wasn’t as thrilling as people thought it would be.  Touch telepathy was brutal. 

 

Another perk of being a telepath was that you had to be bonded in your teens.  Zayn always dreamed of his equal.  His Omega; the one person who knew him better than he knew himself. He pictured a boy almost every single time he thought about his future.  He knew he preferred boys to girls but it was never a big deal.  He had thought that his parents would maybe be accepting of him-but it wasn’t until he turned eighteen his parents told him another perk of his abilities.  He needed a partner, or a bond mate rather.  Like his parents, they had been betrothed since they were seventeen. 

And, well, they told Zayn that he was going to get a bond mate as well.  Only they were picking her.  Her. He felt his mother through their parental link but threw up every shield he had ever made to keep her and his father out of his head.  He knew something like this was bound to happen but not with a girl.  Since that day he hasn’t let his shields down once.  It was nice being in the solitude of his mind for once.  He kept feeling his parents and sisters trying to reach him mentally before they stopped all together.

“Zayn, honey, could you please let me in? I know you’re hurting.  I can see it all over your face.  Just lower your shields,” his mom would always talk through his door.; mostly because he locked it and more likely because he wasn’t even allowing her to enter his mind.

“Mom.  Go to bed. ‘m not coming out and I don’t want to talk to you.  Please.  Go away and bother someone else.”  He heard his mom shuffle her feet and walk down the hallway to her bedroom. 

**

In his freshman year, he met Louis.  A very loud, very touchy person.  He didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself.  He would constantly touch Zayn and Zayn’s mind would be flooded with elation, curiosity, and, his least favourite,  sadness.  Louis’ dad left his family that year.  Louis was the man of the house at 14 and didn’t know what he was doing with his life.  He tried to be the second parent for his little sisters but somehow it was never enough.  Louis’ mum was always working at the hospital and he rarely saw her. 

It was easy to forget that Louis had all of this pain going on in his life because of how good the show he put on was.  Zayn had explained his ability to Louis once when they were drunk and Louis hadn’t even blinked an eye before he told Zayn that he knew there was a reason why Louis felt calmer ‘round him. 

Louis had this way of accepting even the darkest parts of Zayn.  It was one of the better friendships-shit-it was one of the only friendships Zayn had.  It wasn’t like he was unhappy.  It was more of a sad realization that he would never be completely happy.  While Louis had come out to him a few years a go, Zayn had to keep this orientation a secret.  

**

The girl they forced him to bond with was actually one of the only people he allowed in his mind.  He figured it would be for the best seeing as they were supposed to be one mind or something anyway. 

He told Louis everything and by the end of him updating Louis, his mouth was open wide and his eyes kept blinking in disbelief.  “But Zayn, that’s like..medieval. Why are they forcing this on you?”

“They want to keep the blood line pure.  That’s what they said.  Keep it pure so that there’s more touch telepaths.  Why would that be a good thing?  There’s no fucking privacy. And probably because normal people aren’t Alphas or Omegas.”

“Zayn, could you like, sever the bond?”

Zayn paled at the thought.  “No Louis.  That inflicts like the worst headache on both parties.  It’s not like cutting a string.  It’d be like pulling of a limb with out any pain meds.” 

“But the bond isn’t even the right one! She isn’t your other half!”

Zayn sighed, “At this point, it won’t do anyone any good.  Not unless the elders agree to the new bondmate we choose.  Which won’t happen cause they’ll be our same sex.”

Louis deflated.  “M sorry mate.  That’s gotta suck.”

“Whatever.  Perrie’s fine.  She knows I’m not her Alpha. She says it is what it is.  She wishes she could be with the girl she loves but she can’t cause her parents are just as paranoid as mine are. I mean it’s great that she gets it and it sucks at the same time.”

Louis just listened, not really knowing what to say, “Well we start school tomorrow.  Senior year.  I think it’ll be good for us.  Get out of the house for a bit.” 


	2. Can't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really excited and wrote this during one of my classes today. 
> 
> Chapter title coming form Maroon 5!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any errors..

The next day was actually not the worst thing on the planet.  Zayn had his classes he loved (art, history and English) and had a few he hated (maths and phys ed).  It was a small school so everyone knew everyone.  It was pretty horrible when it was time to go to dances or parties.  Everyone had done something with everyone.  Zayn was sitting in English, his last class of the day; he was at the back of the class as usual, avoiding contact with anyone. They had all gotten used to his standoffish ways and let him be.  His teacher called out roll as he pulled out his copy of Leaves of Grass.  What can he say- he was a big Whitman fan.  Zayn loved the stream of consciousness style and loved hearing words that barely fell from lips nowadays.

He felt more than saw someone sit next to him.

He could feel this heat radiating off the person next to him, it was raining outside which is what made it so odd.  Zayn looked over at the stranger sitting next to him and looked into melted chocolate.  The boy had a smiled plastered on his face and his lips were moving.  He stuck out a hand and Zayn just looked down at it. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

The boy chuckled, “I said I noticed your book.  I have to say I’m more of a Thoreau man myself, preferably Civil Disobedience and that my name’s Liam.  I’m new around here.”

He still had his hand out.  Why was he doing that? Oh.  Social norms.  Oops. 

Zayn hadn’t shaken a hand in about three years.  Might as well.  Couldn’t do much harm. 

“Thoreau? Are you kidding-he’s so existential. I’m Zayn. ”  He placed his hand in Liam’s and froze.  An electric bolt went up his arm and shot straight down his spine.  From the look of Liam-the same thing happened to him.  Wide-eyed and confused they let go. Zayn suddenly wasn’t alone in his head anymore. That’s when he smelled it.  Liam’s scent wasn’t like a normal person's smell. He was an Omega. Perrie’s voice wasn’t there either. It was softer, soothing and it made him feel safe.  He hadn’t felt that once in his existence-especially with another presence in his head.  The voice kept whispering, ' _What was that?  Why would I feel that?  Did he feel that too?  Oh god what if he didn’t feel it and I look like the freak again.'_   Zayn took pity on the voice.  So he answered back…well as best you can telepathically.  ' _I felt it too.  You don’t look like a freak, at least not to me.'_

Liam froze in place one phrase came screaming through Zayn’s mind, _“What the actual fuck?”_

Zayn reacted physically as well as mentally; cringing and pushing out Liam’s voice.  Liam reacted in a similar way after Zayn pushed him out.  Their teacher saw Zayn grip his head, “Mr. Malik, is there a problem back there?”

The both had the decency to look ashamed.  “No, sir.  Just getting acquainted.  I’m sorry.  It won’t happen again. “

“Let’s make sure it doesn’t.”  Class carried on.  Zayn felt everyone’s confusion over what hap happened earlier and wanted to crawl into a hole.  He snuck a glance at Liam to see that he was still clutching his head in pain.   He decided to take pity on the kid and see what he was feeling..maybe even push some comfort into his head.  He lifted his shield a bit and felt Liam’s mind immediately grab onto his. It was a life raft and Liam was drowning.  He watched Liam relax completely in his chair. 

Zayn leaned over a whispered, “Sorry, I’ll leave them up for you okay?  I didn’t know.”

Liam looked up at him, “But..I’m bonded?”

Zayn felt panic come across the bridge.  “Liam.  Please stop worrying.  Just.  Come home with me and my parent’s can figure it out.  I’m sure your’s moved here to be closer to the elders. It’s fine.”

“Mr. Malik!” His teacher sounded pissed  “I thought I told you to keep it down?  I don’t think anyone cares about your plans with Mr…?”

“Payne, sir,” Liam supplied.

“With Mr. Payne.  Please discuss this after class.  I’m sure it can wait.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” Zayn just sunk deeper into his slouch. 

Liam leant over, “Sure, I’ll go home with you.”

**

Zayn tried really hard to find Perrie in his mind. He really did.  Her link was simple and quite literally in the back of his mind.  It had a lot of oranges and reds.  She was passionate about a lot of things.  That’s how they got along.  Talking about books and their future.  Zayn loved her passion.  He knew she’d go really far in life with it.  He physically found her in her car after school.  They parked next to each other.  She had her head in between her hands.  Jade, her best friend was sitting in the passenger seat.

“Pez, what’s going on?? I can’t feel you any more..”

She looked up, “Whatever happened about an hour ago- Zayn I—I think you broke our bond.  What did I do?”

He looked at her in shock, “I didn’t- Nothing!  I swear!  I didn’t break it. I couldn’t have.  I promise.  I would be hurting too!”

“That’s the thing Zayn-I can’t feel you either.  Who’s in your head now? Are you even feeling your parents?”

“You know I keep my shield up for them at all times.  I can tell they’re still there. “

He heard footsteps come up behind him- a stream of thoughts floated through his head, _‘Look at his hair..wow.  I wonder if his eyes are just a warm as they were earlier.  Maybe I can get him to smile again.’_ He turned and saw Liam with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey Zayn!”

Perrie froze.  She looked at the person joing them, “You’re Liam Payne?  You’re the new kid.  Your parents were at my house last night.”

Zayn was confused, “Wait why?”

“Because, I want to meet with the elders.  I want-“ Liam started

“He wants to get rid of his ability,” Perrie finished for him.

“Okay. I’m done.  We’re all going to my house to figure this shit out.”

They all started to protest.  “Even you Jade. I’m fucking done.  And as the Alpha here, that’s an order.”

Perrie stared her car and headed toward his house.  “Get in the car Liam, I’m not saying it again. “ Liam obediently opened the passenger door and got in. 


	3. Love, Save the Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title coming from Erin McCarley!
> 
> Sorry about any errors!!
> 
> Enjoy!

The car was completely silent on the drive over.  Their minds, in comparison, were louder than they had ever been.  At least Liam’s was.  Liam kept panicking and repeating phrases over and over again.  Zayn, just to give himself a bit of privacy, started thinking in Urdu.  He could tell it confused Liam but he didn’t quite care at this point. 

They arrived to his home with Perrie and Jade directly behind him.  Zayn turned to Liam, “Look, I know this is completely rude of me but please don’t talk or think loudly about me.  If my dad hears your mind, he won’t be too happy. “ Liam opened his mouth to defend himself. “I know you don’t have shields.  I’m just saying think of puppies playing in a field with bunnies or something.  Anything but what you’ve been thinking for the past while. “

“I didn’t..I’m sorry,” Liam quickly shut his mouth and as per Zayn’s instructions started thinking about puppies, golden retriever puppies to be exact. 

Zayn sighed and opened his front door, “Baba?   Are you home?”

Silence stretched out for a few minutes.  Zayn lifted his parental shield to see if his father was even home.  He could feel his mom somewhere near him.  She was humming to herself.  His dad—oh that’s where he was; the meditation room. 

“Mom? When will baba be done with his meditation?”

His mom came from the kitchen, “Oh Perrie!  What a lovely surprise!  And you’ve brought Jade and her bond mate then?”

Jade shifted awkwardly,  “No, Mrs. Malik.  Liam isn’t my bond mate. We’ve just met today after-“

Zayn cut her off, “Mom.  I need to speak to dad.  Now.”

She looked at her son nervously, “Zayn is everything okay?  Perrie, you seem distressed.”

Perrie froze, “I don’t mean to be rude Trisha but please get the fuck out of my head before I make you.”

Trisha got the hint and went to get her husband.  She returned a few moments later.  “He’ll be right down.  He isn’t pleased you lot disrupted his meditating time.”

 

Zayn waited nervously for his dad to descend from the second floor. This was going to be a shit show regardless of what was actually happening. “Zayn.”

“Baba.”

“Now, shall we move to the living room?  Trisha, tea please.”

They moved from the entryway into the living room and sat on the couches.  Zayn and Liam one with Perrie and Jade on the other.  “Someone better explain why I can’t find the bond between Zayn and Perrie.  What did you do?  And why is Liam thinking about puppies?”

Zayn took a deep breath,”I think Liam and I bonded and it destroyed my bond with Perrie.”  His dad waited.  “Liam’s thinking of puppies because I told him to and since, apparently, I’m his Alpha he had to do it.”

“Please tell him to stop.”

Zayn took Liam’s hand in his.  He felt it again, that current running through his veins. “Liam, you can stop thinking about the puppies.”

“Are you sure?  But then your dad will be able to hear everything.”

“Just do it Li, please.”

 

Zayn’s father relxed, “Do you know how hard it is to focus when all you can hear is a puppy playing with a squeaky toy?  So.  Liam.  Are you Goeff’s son?”

“Um.”  Liam turned to Zayn for guidance.

“Be honest Li.  It’s the only way we can fix this.”

“Yeah I’m his son.  I’m the one that wants to get rid of this. I just want to be normal.”

 Zayn’s father chuckled,  “Liam, don’t you know that being normal is vastly over rated?”

“Regardless, I want it.  I want to be able to touch someone and not hear their thoughts.”

“You do realise that if you get rid of your abilities, you won’t feel anything.  You will never hear Zayn’s thoughts again nor will you feel happiness, sadness-nothing.  You’ll be a shell.”

Liam sat there.  Zayn shifted in his seat.  Perrie spoke up first, ”If he does this, it will break their bond, won’t it?  And then Zayn will never be the same.  And I’ll have to find another Alpha. Jade and I will never be together, will we?”

“Perrie, you could still be bonded to Zayn, he won’t let me in so, I don’t know for sure.  You know how the race feels about same gender bonds. It’s frowned upon but, there are cases where it cannot be avoided. I can speak with the elders about your case with Jade if you truly want me to.  Your parents never have to know until I give you the answer.”

Zayn finally realised that he would have to let his dad in.  “Baba, I'll allow you in but only if you let me show you things myself.  I won’t have you running free in my head.”

His father smiled, “Thank you Zayn.  I would be honoured.  Perrie and Jade, you may leave. I’ll speak to the elders this evening and give you your answer tomorrow.”

They nodded and walked out the door leaving Zayn and Liam in the living room. 

 

“Zayn, Shall we?”

Zayn turned to Liam on the couch, “Time this, if it takes more than five minutes, let me know.”

“How?” 

“You’ll know how to Liam, promise.”

 

Zayn took all of his focus on his mental shield and lifted it slowly.  He felt his dad there and invited him in.  Zayn had built his mind to be an escape.  It was a place he built himself with his perfect bond mate in mind.  It was odd to have his father in here with him. 

Zayn’s safe place was a welcoming courtyard, centered on a fountain. It was a castle that was against a mountain for protection.  There was a waterfall that flowed from the top of the mountain down to a stream, that wound it’s way around the courtyard before it ended in a tranquil pond.  Blue Jays could be heard singing their melody that Zayn loved to hear as he fell asleep.  

He watched his father look around with awe. “Zayn, you’ve built this all yourself? Without any help?”

“Baba, you have no idea what else I can do.”  Which was true, his father barely spent any time trying to get to know him. He always just assumed his son was powerful but he didn’t know to what extent.  “Come on.  I’ve put everything you need in a room.”

Zayn walked out of the courtyard and into the castle.  His dogs ran by, two golden retrievers named Ares and Apollo, chasing after a dove.  He walked past the library and into the study. He had portraits of him and Louis scattered around the room.  He went through an adjoining door to his painting room.  He saw that his easel was out and had a canvas on it.  “That’s weird.  I put this away.” He walked over to it and saw that it was the beginnings of another portrait.  Liam’s eyes stared back at him.  Just the eyes. Nothing else yet. 

“I didn’t even know I was doing this. “

His father was on the other side of the room, looking at unfinished paintings, “You have nothing of Perrie in here, did you know that?”

Zayn laughed, “That’s because she has her own wing of the castle.  She rarely comes to this side.  Even when we sleep.  She stays on her side as does her cat, Athena.  It’s just how things developed between us. Come on, I’ll show you what happened today.”  Zayn pulled out a book with today’s date on it.  He gave it to his father to read, knowing the account would have every detail he needed.  Zayn felt Liam call his name from the courtyard.

“Baba, I have to get Liam.  He can’t see this yet, it isn’t ready for him.”

“Go, I promise to only read this one.”

Zayn ran out to his courtyard. “Liam!  How long has it been?”

Liam turned at his voice, “Oh not five minutes.  I just got bored only getting flashes of this place.   Zayn, you did this?  For your bond mate?”

“It’s not much but it’s home.”

“Not much?  This is not much?  God, I’d hate to see what you think a lot is.”

“Li, you have to go. I’m not done building this for you.  I’ve barely started actually. “

“You know, you’re the only person that’s ever called me Li.”

“I didn’t-Am I not allowed to?”

“Oh no, you can call me whatever you want.  I just like that you’re the only one that uses it.  Okay, I’ll leave.  You’ve got another-“

Just then Zayn’s father walked out of the castle.  “No need Liam.  We’re done here.  I have to speak with the elders about his.” 

 

Zayn watched them leave the courtyard. He slowly came back to his living room and placed his shield back to where it belonged.  In the living room, his father was talking to his mother, telling her of the world his son created. 

 

That’s when Zayn felt it.  For the first time in years, he finally felt his father’s pride in him. 


	4. The Love Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Lorde this week!
> 
> Sorry about the errors, I'll be back to edit later!

His father left the moment he was done talking to his mother.  Zayn was left with Liam and figuring out why he wanted to stop being well, who he was. 

“Li?”  Liam turned at his voice. “Would-Could you- I don’t want to impose, would you mid telling me why you want to get rid of your telepathy?”

Liam sighed, resigned as if he was tired of the whole thing, “When did your parents tell you?”

Zayn thinks back, “I was about thirteen, why?”

“Mine told me about a year ago after I thought I was schizophrenic.  I kept hearing these voices.  All the time.  They never stopped, not once.   I heard my mom thinking things about my sisters, about me but I thought I was imagining it.  I went to the school’s psychologist and he told me I had the signs for schizophrenia.  He said he would tell my parents for me, just incase I didn’t feel comfortable telling them.  I decided it would be better coming form me rather than someone at school.  So I went home that day and told them-They laughed at me.  It had to have been for at least a minute before they realised how hurt I was by it. That’s when they told me.”  Liam paused for a breath.  He seemed nervous about the next part, “It was like a joke to them the whole time.  They like having power over people, Zayn.  They like feeling what others are feeling and take it.  I watched them do it once, at a Christmas party; my mom was around these teens that looked really out of it.  Turns out they were rolling and my mom just took their emotions.  All of them.  It scared me so badly.  That’s when I decided I wanted nothing to do with it.”

 

“Liam, you realise that’s not how we all are, right? Like, I’ve never taken anything from anyone.  Especially emotions. That’s an extreme take on our abilities.  The elders frown upon that so much.”

Liam scoffed, “Someone should tell my parents that.  I don’t think they get it.”

“No, Li, I’m serious.  They can get their abilities taken away for that behavior.”

Liam stared blankly at the coffee table, “Look, I’d like to just go home, would you mind taking me?”

“S-sure. Are you sure you want to go back there? I mean you can always stay here.”

“I don’t want to impose..?”

Zayn laughed at him, “Liam, I don’t think you could impose if you tried.  Mom! Liam’s staying the night!”

From the kitchen he heard his mother, “I already made him a plate for dinner.”

**

During his meditation that night, Zayn went back to his castle.  He walked though his halls and found Perrie in her wing.  “I didn’t expect to find you here.”

She looked up from the book she was reading, “I don’t really have anywhere else to go right now.  Not until your dad figures out what happened.  Jade’s the same way. She says it’s too difficult right now.  Wait, where’s Liam?”

“He’s in my house somewhere.  He isn’t allowed here yet.”

“I wouldn’t let him here until he decides if he wants to keep his abilities.  I mean it doesn’t make sense to let him here just to take it away from him.“

“That does make sense but what if it makes him stay?  What if this whole thing I created made him want to be with me even more?”

Perrie looked at him knowingly, “So, you do want him to stay.  I figured as much.  You two fit.  And I mean really fit.  It might actually be a perfect bond to be honest.  Cause I know you didn’t build this place for me.  I much prefer a cottage in the woods to a castle.” 

Zayn blanched, “I can make you a cottage in the woods!  If that’s what you want, I’ll do that for you.”

She laughed at him, “Oh Zayn, I don’t want anything you can build me.  We aren’t right for each other.  I love you to pieces but I will never love you in any other way.”

“Sometimes I wish you were my Omega just so I didn’t have to deal with the elders. “  Zayn sighed, “I have to get going.  I need to start building Liam’s wing.”

Perrie went back to her book and absent-mindedly pet her cat.

**

Zayn worked until Neptune went down.  What can he say?  He really hated how bright and yellow the sun was, so he made his world with a lovely blue tint.  He liked it that way.  Typically that meant he had been meditating for an hour.  He pushed himself a little bit more so he could get Liam’s track completed. He had already made a movie theatre stocking it with all of the DC movies he could force himself to and then moved all of his Marvel movies over to the room.  Perrie stopped by before she stopped meditating. 

“Wow, it’s really coming together, isn’t it?”

Zayn looked around the corridor.  Each room was labeled for easy access.  “I think it is.  I just have a few more finishing touches.  I have to check and see how my paintings are coming a long, place them through out the wing, and make sure I don’t leave out anything he likes.  Do you have the real time?” 

Perrie checked her watch, “It’s about 7:30.  You’ve been working non-stop.  Did you even work out your shields?”

“I didn’t have time to.  I’ll do it before I go to sleep.  Will I see you around then?”

She thought for a second, “I think I might come back but I need to get to bed early tonight.  So I might not be here when you get here.  I let you know when I leave though.”

Zayn nodded, “See you tomorrow then.”

“Night Zayn.”  She walked off cat in her arms and left though her wing like he designed for her. 

Zayn walked back to his part of the castle and looked though his memories for anything he missed about Liam. He noticed he had done two paintings.  One was just of Liam sitting listening to his father speak most likely.  The other was of Liam smiling at Zayn before they went to his house this evening.   He took them and placed one in Liam’s library and one in the corridor of his own wing. 

He went to check on his bedroom, just making sure nothing had changed.  He opened the door and saw it was completely different.  Shirts that weren’t his were strewn about, comic books lay on the desk and Apollo was laying in front of the fire place-the dogs weren’t allowed in him room.  Ares wasn’t there but then again, that made sense especially because Ares was the one that always listened to him, not Apollo.  He figured that his mind was already perfect for Liam.  He might as well invite him in later tonight.  Apollo looked up at him from his place wagged his tail and barked in, what Zayn can only assume was, agreement.  He smiled at the thought and made his way to the courtyard to go back to his room in his actual home.  His courtyard glimmered under the nebulas above as he left. 


	5. Maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I am SO sorry this too me so long! As a university student, midterms have bombarded me and I was drowning in course work!
> 
> Chapter title coming from Hans Zimmer's composition for the movie 'The Holiday'
> 
> Enjoy! I'll drop by to edit, promise!!

When Zayn came back from his meditation, he saw that Liam had left the room long ago.  He sighed and went off to find him.  Which he did, he found Liam in the kitchen, chatting with his mom.  He could see them laughing at something.  He made a mental note to get the scene put up somewhere in their, when did he start thinking in paired possessives, castle.  “What did I miss, hmm?”

They both looked over at him.  He could feel Liam’s relief.  “We were just chatting about Liam’s old town. Just getting to know him.  Omega bonding and all that good stuff,” his mother replied.  Liam had gravitated to his side while she was talking.  Zayn had absentmindedly taken Liam’s hand and held it.  He began rubbing circles on it when he felt Liam’s stress.  “Right well, we’re going up to my room, send one of the girls to tell us when dinner’s ready, yeah?”

His mother sighed, “Zayn, I thought that since you let your father in earlier, you might let me is as well. Even if it’s only to tell you when dinner is.” 

“Mom, you know why you aren’t allowed in.  I’m not changing that rule.  I had to so that dad would be able to tell the elders what happened.   Now, Liam and I will be in my room.  Bye mom.”

 

They walked up to his room like that, hand in hand.  Zayn got to his door and opened it showing Liam his room.  It was the typical set up.  A bed, closet, window seat but Zayn had the walls covered in his favourite things.  Landmarks, trees, oceans and characters.   He felt Liam’s amazement like he had earlier. 

“Zayn, did you paint all of this?  It looks so amazing.,” Liam let go of his hand and walked around the room.  Glancing around and pausing to get a closer look at things. 

“It’s no much but I guess  it’s nice.”

“Nice?  Zayn, you have no idea just how nice it is.” 

 

He let Liam wander for a bit as he settled in to do his homework.  He got lost in English reading and didn’t hear Liam until his thoughts came though his head.  ‘Zayn, I think dinner’s ready.’

He looked up and saw his sister standing in the doorway, “So it is.  Let’s go then.”

They went down and saw that his father had gotten back from the elder’s home.  “Baba, what did they say?”

“We can talk after dinner, alone.” 

His mother started serving dinner then and conversation flowed easily with Liam and his sisters.  They flitted from topic to topic and didn’t rest on anything too important.  His father motioned form Zayn to join him in his study when he was finished with dinner.   “Li, can you go up to my room, I’ll be up soon, promise.”

“Sure..I’ll just read something.”

**

Zayn’s father’s study was large and filled with books upon books. He actually designed his own study after it, if he was being honest.  They sat on one of the couches and looked at each other for a moment.  “So.  What did they say?”

His father sighed, “Well, son, you and Liam are bonded.  Your minds are a perfect match.  The elders have never seen such an easy bonding take place, especially with out ceremony.  Perrie’s bond dissolved but I don’t believe she was caused any pain.  The elders believe it was because the bond was never a passionate one, just one of convenience.  She will be able to choose a bondmate of her own.  The elders feel very remorseful at forcing the two of you to bond when it was so obvious that you didn’t want it.  I assume she will choose Jade. The elders are perfectly accepting of it.  they cannot really say anything against it since you and Liam are already being made as an exception. “

“What of Liam’s abilities?  Did you mention that to them?”

“They said it was his decision but, I have a feeling he will keep them.  When he sees the world you created for him, Zayn, I haven’t seen anything like it.  Nor have the elders.  They would like to be allowed in and se-“

“No! That is my private space.  The one thing I have that is mine.  I will choose whom I share it with.  I allowed you in to make this process easier.  No way am I letting the elders poke around in my head just to say they did!  That is my space with Liam.  Or at least it will be when I show him it tonight,” Zayn hadn’t realised he was yelling until he looked at the shocked expression his father wore.  “I’m sorry for yelling but it is definitely justified.  Don’t think for one second I can’t block the elders out too just like I block you out. “

His father just sat there in silence, gathering his thoughts, “I understand where you are coming from, I will tell them your decision.  Please tell Liam and Perrie what they decided.  You may leave.”

Zayn left the study and went up to his room.  He found Liam in one of his hoodies.  He felt his possessive instincts kick in.  He loved seeing Liam in his room and in his clothes.  He always wanted Liam in his clothes.  To wear his scent.  To be claimed as his. 

“Uh..Zayn..Are you going to come in and stop looking like you’re gonna eat me?”

Oh right.  Liam was there.  Whoops.  “Yeah..sorry.  So my dad told me what happened at the elder’s.  We’re bonded and apparently it’s one of the strongest they’ve seen.  My bond with Perrie dissolved but didn’t harm her.  She’s allowed to choose her next bondmate as an apology from the elders.”

“Wow, we’re bonded?  That’s cool.  I mean not that I hadn’t expected it but like..It’s cool to have it confirmed.”

“There’s another thing, if you want to get rid of your abilities, you have to do it sooner rather than later.  As in, the longer you wait to get rid of them, the more it will hurt me when it happens.”

Liam looked confused, “Wait, why?”

Zayn felt exasperated, “Because of our bond, my mind is linked quite strongly with yours.  I can feel everything you’re feeling.  And if I lift my shields, you can feel everything I’m feeling.  So if that’s gone, my mind will be weaker and it will be like part of myself is ripped off. It would be worse than losing a limb.”

Liam looked shocked, “So I have like a day to figure out if I want to be with you for the rest of my life?”

“Don’t make it sound like a death sentence; I’m really not that bad, I promise to be a nice Alpha and make you happy all the time.  I mean you saw the world I built for you, for us.  You want to give that up?  Liam I can show you everything that will make you want to stay.  Please, just give me a chance.” Zayn was so close to Liam now, he had moved over to where the other boy was.  Liam had now leaned up against Zayn’s desk, with Zayn crowding into his space no where to run.  Zayn could feel the heat radiating form Liam’s body and he felt the nervousness that was brewing under his calm exterior.  Zayn took a chance and surged forward to touch his lips against Liam’s.  A flooding of excitement and contentment flowed across his mind in a swirl of yellows and greens. He pulled back and saw Liam’s eyes flutter open. 

“O-Okay.  Show me everything.  Make me want to stay.”

Zayn grinned and pull him back in for another kiss, lingering longer and ending it by pulling off with Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth.  “Let’s go then, I have to leave a note for Perrie anyways.”  Zayn sat on his bed and pulled Liam with him.  He look at the boy sitting across from him and remembered that they had only met this morning, had it really only be a few hours? Zayn had no idea that bonding with the right person would be this effortless.  He assumed it would be like how it was with Perrie, easy but passionless.  He never imagined Liam would be so vibrant and such a driving force within his mind.  He knew exactly what to show Liam to make him stay. 

Zayn hesitated, “Are you sure you want to do this?  Because I’m pretty sure there’s no turning back for me.  Once you see my world in its entirety, I won’t let you leave.”

Liam chuckled, “Zayn, I’m capable of making my own decisions for a little bit longer, I know you’re my Alpha and all but I want to see what it would be like, who knows, maybe I won’t like it.”

He sighed, “Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  Zayn closed his eyes, hoping Liam did the same, and lifted his shield all the way, keeping his parental one in place.  He entered his courtyard and saw Liam standing on the other side of the bridge he built.  The river was flowing faster than it ever had—Zayn was really nervous, okay? He shouted for Liam to join him on his side of the bridge, he watched him walk across it and the moment he did, the river calmed.  Neptune was high in his sky again.  He saw its moons slowing circling the planet creating a lovely ambience for what he was going to do. 

“What do you think so far?” He asked.

Liam was shaking his head, “I can’t believe this is real-well as real as it can be.  Is that Neptune? Your sun is Neptune??”

“I didn’t really like the yellow the actual sun created-so I changed it.  I can change it back if you want me to.”

“No!  I really like it.  Okay, lead the way.  Make me stay.”

Zayn smiled, “Apollo! Ares! Come!”  As soon as the words left his mouth the two Golden Retrievers came bolting out of the castle, Ares running for Zayn and Apollo going to Liam.

Liam got to the ground and started to play with Apollo as Zayn looked on while Ares sat idle by his feet. 

“Zayn, he’s a Golden Retriever, I’ve always wanted one but my parents never let me have one, what’s its name?”

“That’s Apollo-I named him after the Greek god of the sun.  Apollo never listened to me as a puppy.  He would always do the opposite—much like you now that I think of it.  Ares is sitting by my feet, I named him after the Greek –“

Liam interrupted him, “The god of war!”

Zayn looked surprised, “Exactly! —He always listens to me.  I can always find him trailing behind me of lazing around the castle, mostly in the library but Apollo, he’s always in the sun running around.”

“Sounds like me,” Liam laughed as Apollo licked him.

“I wonder why that is.  Now come on, there’s more to see.” Ares followed after Zayn as he walked away but noticed Liam hadn’t gotten up so he barked and Apollo got off of the ground and immediately ran to where Ares was waiting for him.  Liam watched the interaction in awe, “Do they always do that?”

Zayn turned, “Do what?”

“Well Ares just—he like called Apollo after him.”

“Oh, that.  They just hate not being near each other, so if one’s leaving a room or going somewhere, the other follows.  If Apollo’s in the sun, Ares is usually in the shade a few feet away.  They’ve always been like that. Now are you going to follow me to your wing or what?”

“Right, coming!” Liam got off the ground and walked to where Zayn was standing, “Lead the way.”

Zayn led him around the main hall that was filled with portraits of people in his life, family, Louis, Harry, and his dogs.  He walked Liam to his wing and showed Liam the study Zayn built for him, the movie theatre that was stocked with all of the Batman films, along with the Avengers, and led him to his outdoor space.  Zayn put a track in and a weight room.  He felt that Liam liked to be fit no matter where he was. 

He then took Liam to his quarters, directly across from his, the dogs had curled up nears Zayn’s fire since Liam’s wing was just built.  “That’s my study, and trough here is my painting room.  Oh good, I finished two of more.  Then that closet is where I have all of my days archived.  Every day since I was thirteen is in that closet, I’ll have to expand it one day but for now it houses them quite nicely.”  Zayn led Liam to his-their room, “I knew I could bring you here once I found it like this.  The shirts on the floor were a dead give away, I mean you saw my other room, completely spotless. I’m very sure they belong to you.”

Liam, who had been relatively quite the entire time finally spoke with awe in his voice, “ _How did you know?_ ”

Zayn was confused, “The shirts?  Oh well, I had never seen them before, so I just assumed that th-“

“No..That’s not what I mean.,” Liam interrupted.

“Then what did you mean, Liam?”

“How did you know that this is what I wanted?  A movie theatre, a track of my own, a study.  Shit Zayn, you even knew I wanted a fucking Golden Retriever!  How?!  Please tell me how you knew. “

Zayn hesitated, “I didn’t know.  When I was meditating and I knew there was a chance we bonded I just started building this for you.  I changed the colour scheme, added an entire wing, expanded outside and I had already started a painting of you.  That’s what freaked me out.  I only paint people who I deem important or worthy of it.  I haven’t even done one for Perrie!  Liam we met this morning and four hours later, I finished a painting for you!  Don’t you see what that means?  I completely changed for you, for my Omega. And if that still doesn’t convince you, I have one more thing that will.”

“Show it to me.”

Zayn deflated.  He had thought Liam would be convinced the moment he saw their world.  But Zayn, the doting Alpha, was willing to do anything to keep Liam; so he took Liam to the Tower. 

It was five stories tall and there was no elevator, Zayn only went up here when he need reassurance that he still wanted to be a tough telepath.  Housed within the room in the Tower was Zayn’s prized possession.  It was in a glass case, kind of like the one in Beauty and The Beast—That’s where he got the idea.

“This is it. If this doesn’t convince you I don’t know what will.”

Liam looked at the case, “A rope?”

Zayn felt like crying, “That’s what you think this is?  _A rope?_ God, maybe this was a mistake.”

“Is it supposed to mean something to me?  I mean it doesn’t look very special.”

Zayn looked at Liam incredulously, “It doesn’t look _special?!_ I have spent **years** working on this to make it perfect for us-for you!!!! And it isn’t **special** enough for you?!”

Liam’s eyes bulged, “Zayn, calm down, I don’t know half the traditions of this society, I don’t even know how to meditate. Please don’t be angry with me.  Please just tell me what it is.  I want to stay, please tell me.”

Zayn walked over to the case, inside was what Zayn had spent years building.  He remembered starting it at fifteen; putting love, understanding, and passion together braiding them together with the idea of perfection.  Inside that glass case was Zayn’s eternal bond for Liam.  Since he was an Alpha, he was going to give it to his Omega on the day of their bonding ceremony. Liam would accept it, traditionally but since they had already bonded, Zayn didn’t know when to give it to him. 

“This, Liam, is my bond for you. It’s a tradition for the Alpha to present it to the omega in the bonding ceremony.  I’ve been working on it since I was fifteen.  It’s a braid, which does look like a rope.  It is love, passion and understanding woven together with perfection.  They are all different colours, all of which I’ve seen in you.” 

Liam looked at the case, “This is for me?  You spent years working on this for me?”

“Well since you’re my Omega, yes.  Do you like it?  Especially now that you know what it is?”

“I do.  I don’t think I’ve gotten anything this special, ever.”

Zayn looked at Liam nervously, “Does this mean you’ll stay?”

Liam looked up from the case, “If you’ll have me, I would love to stay.”


	6. Only Wanna Dance With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like it! I'll try to update more often :)
> 
> Chapter title comin form my girl Ke$ha!
> 
> Sorry for any errors...

Zayn had never been happier than he was at that moment. Liam was staying.  He could complete the castle.  He could allow someone in completely.  He could feel his world glowing and pulsing with happiness.  It clearly affected Liam; he couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. 

“Come on, I have to write Perrie a note and set up the castle to your mind so you can come here whenever you want.” Zayn moved toward the stairs to head to Perrie’s wing thinking about what he would do with the space once she and Jade bonded. 

“Hey Zayn, what do you mean by ‘set up the castle to my mind’?”

“Oh, I just mean that I link our minds more fully so that you can be here even if I’m not but I’ll still feel you..does that make sense?”

Liam laughed, “Not at all but I’ll pretend it does.”

Zayn felt the gateway on Perrie’s wing move, meaning that she was in the castle with them.  Zayn and Liam arrived in the main entrance hall where the dogs were waiting for them, Zayn headed for Perrie’s wing while Ares followed.  Liam and Apollo hesitated.  Ares paused and looked behind him sensing that Apollo wasn’t with him.  Zayn did the same, “Liam, she isn’t going to do anything to you, just come with me, you’ll like her wing-it’s a little funky but I like it.  Athena, Perrie’s cat, is a total sweetheart too.  She loves everyone.  Well.  Except Apollo. Hmm.  That explains a lot.”

Liam look at Zayn in disbelief, “I don’t think it’s a good idea if I go into her side, I mean she hasn’t been in my wing.”

“Actually she has.  She thinks it suits you well, she doesn’t hate you Liam.”  He moved closer to Liam and took him by the chin, forcing Liam to look in his eyes, “I would never let anyone near you that wished you harm or disliked you.  I’m supposed to protect you. I swear to do that.” He pecked him on the lips and continued down the corridor, Ares and Apollo in tow.  Liam sighed and followed after the trio.  “But Zayn, I just think that it’s a bit weird.  I mean I was bonded to someone else too. I kind of know how she feels?”

Jealously flared in Zayn’s head.  He stopped in his tracks and faced Liam, “You never told me you were bonded before.”

Liam looked at him like he was missing something, “Um..I did actually.  Right after that weird freaky thing happened in English.  I said I was.”  Zayn had no recollection of this, however, Liam didn’t seem to be too upset that he wasn’t bonded anymore whish meant that Zayn didn’t have any reason to be jealous but he was.  He was angry that another Alpha had been in his Liam’s mind. He wanted to be the first and only.  He guessed he would just have to be first in everything else with Liam, which, apparently, wasn’t going to be that difficult.  “Right well, it doesn’t matter, you’re bonded with your true bondmate and it doesn’t matter. Now you can either come with me to Perrie’s wing or stay here alone.  It’s your choice!”  Zayn walked and heard Liam’s footsteps catching up with him.  They entered Perrie’s wing and saw her holding a mug curled up on the couch with her cat lounging lazily on the arms.  She looked up when they entered, “I thought you weren’t going to be here!”  Zayn looked her over again.  Her hair was slowly changing colours.  “Perrie, are you dying your hair again?” 

“Back home, yeah, why?”

Zayn laughed, “Well it’s changing colours right now, that’s why.  Hot pink?”

She paled more than she already was, “Is it just hot pink?!”

Zayn laughed even harder.  Liam spoke up to comfort the girl, “It’s pink with blonde..it isn’t all pink like Zayn said.  Promise.”

She relaxed into the couch again, “Oh thank God, I was gonna have to skip school tomorrow if that was the case.  Thanks Liam.  Also, it’s good to see you here.  It’s a bit big when you’re on your own down here.  Did he decide to stay then?” She asked Zayn. 

“He did.  Oh also, my dad told me what the elders said.”

She waited for him to continue, “Liam and I are bonded, they say it was the easiest bonding they’ve seen in years, our bond is completely dissolved and as an apology, the elders are letting you pick your next bondmate—regardless of the rules.”

Perrie was crying halfway through his explanation, “Zayn, you—you mean I get to be with Jade?  Are you sure?”

“Positive, they really said that.  You two can have your bonding ceremony whenever you want it.”  She looked at him with such hope and thanks, “Liam, I don’t know how to thank you.”

Again, Liam was confused, “Wait, why are you thanking me?”

She laughed through her happy tears, “Because you idiot, if you hadn’t shook Zayn’s hand, I wouldn’t be allowed to be with the person I belong with.  Seriously, thank you.  I—I have to go.  I have to call Jade.  We could be bonded by Friday.  This is so exciting. “  She turned to Zayn, “You can unhook me from the castle.  I’ll have Jade’s mind soon enough, I can go a few days in my own head.”  She just kept smiling and shaking her head as she slowly faded back to her real meditation room.

 

“That went better than expected, she was too happy to even notice you were really here!” Liam just looked at him and wondered how he could be perfectly bonded with someone so, there were no words to describe him, he was just so….Zayn. 

Liam and Zayn stayed in the castle until Neptune set, it reset every time Zayn entered meditation so he could keep track of how long he was there.  He had already set up Liam’s link while Liam played fetch with Apollo and Ares, more so Apollo than anyone else.  Zayn went over to him and gestured to the courtyard.  “We better head back, I need to get some sleep and well, I’m a little tired from everything I built today.  Feel free to stay though, if you want to, it’s your second home.”

Liam just smiled at him, “I’m really tired too, it’s been a long day—and I still have to at least call my parents so they maybe know where I am.”

They left the courtyard at the same time, focusing back on Zayn’s room, Liam realised he hadn’t spoken to his parents since that morning.  He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother’s number.  She answered with in a few rings, “Liam?  Where are you?  We were waiting on you to go to a party!”

He sighed, “I’m not going mom, I um.  I’m at my bondmate’s house.”

She laughed into the phone, “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not in our old town! There’s no way you would have the balls to do that!”

“No, I’m not.  I’m still in town.  I’m actually at The Malik’s house.  They’re really close with the elders and I’m bonded to their son.  He’s actually really great. Well, I have to go.  Have fun at the party—Oh and I told Mr. Malik about what you guys do at parties, apparently it’s against the rules in our society.  Who knew?  Have a good night mom!”  He hung up the phone and slide into Zayn’s bed, who was at his desk doing some homework for..Math? at least that’s what it sounded like in Liam’s head.  “Hey Zayn, how much longer are you going to be working on that?”

“Only a few more minutes, promise.”

Liam couldn’t take a few more minutes of hearing about sines and cosines when he wasn’t even in maths this year.  Liam smiled to himself, knowing that Zayn couldn’t refuse his Omega so  he asked, “Could you come to bed?  I’m really tired and I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Zayn went rigid in his seat, “You know I can’t refuse you.”

“Then maybe you should do as I ask”

Zayn sighed as he got up from his desk and took off his shirt, revealing his multitude of tattoos. He pulled the covers down on his side and slid over to Liam’s side, embracing him from behind.  “You’re lucky I can also control the lights in here.” And suddenly they were in darkness.  Liam was amazed, he had never heard of a touch telepath and an actual telepath.  “You can-How do you-Coud-“

“Liam, babe, don’t worry bout it tonight, okay? Get some sleep.  I’m exhausted and I know you are too.  Night babe,” Zayn kissed his neck and pulled him closer.

“Night!” Liam snuggled closer to Zayn and fell asleep in his Alpha’s arms. 


	7. Baby I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise from the bottom of my heart. I have been going through so much in my personal life that this had to take a backseat. There is absolutely no excuse. I'm sorry it's been so long. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Chapter title coming from The Arctic Monkeys. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It had been about a week since Liam and Zayn’s accidental bonding.  Needless to say, things had moved rather quickly for them. Zayn was so used to being near Perrie’s mind that it felt so different having Liam pop in but it was a good feeling-the best ever actually. 

 

Liam had basically moved into Zayn’s house and had been avoiding all things that involved his parents.  Yaser had reported them to the elders and there was going to be a trial at the end of the month.  Liam hadn’t even missed them.  Most of his things were still packed in boxes so he and Zayn went over a few days after their bonding and got the rest of his belongings.  Zayn couldn’t have been happier. 

 

He had his Omega near him at all times. The only time they weren’t together was during the classes they didn’t share and even then Zayn tried to talk to Liam, who always told him to stop because he really wanted to pass his classes. Zayn would laugh him off saying “Just let me take the tests for you, it’s not like it’s hard for me anyway.” Liam would constantly refuse him but would allow Zayn to give him one answer on every assignment.

 

Liam wanted to tryout for the rugby team but convincing Zayn was going to be the hard part.  Who actually had the best argument, “The rugby players are the roughest around, Li.  They are always touching and your shields aren’t strong enough to go through that many emotions all the time.”

Liam sat patiently while his bondmate explained this to him.  He felt like Zayn wasn’t even listening to him, he could learn to have stronger shields, and he felt like he wasn’t doing enough in school or making new friends. Zayn stopped mid lecture as all of these emotions and thoughts trickled down through the bond. “Fine, your meditation lessons with my father just got upped from twice a day to three times a day and you have to have two sessions with me if you really want to do this,” he sighed.

 

“I’m not going to stop you from doing the things you want to do but I will do everything in my power to make sure you are protected. I don’t need to witness you going into a blind rage because the other team scored.  I feel like a mother lecturing a four year old. Go down to my dad’s office and tell him my decision before I change my mind.”

 

Liam hopped up from the bed, bounced over to Zayn and engaged in a particularly heated kiss.  Zayn had to stop letting Liam’s feelings influence him so much or he was going to be just like every other 17-year-old teenage boy. He pulled back and pushed Liam away gently toward the door.  “Go, I’ll start my school work early so we can have our sessions later.” Zayn watched as Liam went down the stairs grinning like a fool. He couldn’t comprehend how he quite seriously got this lucky. 

 

\--

The tryouts for the team were only a few days away and Zayn could tell Liam was stressed out from how much mental work he had been doing.  Zayn actually came home one night after a meeting with the elders and saw Liam sleeping on his Biology book. Zayn carefully moved Liam to the bed and sat down to do the work Liam clearly wasn’t going to get done. He was, after all, supposed to be looking after Liam’s wellbeing and he apparently wasn’t doing a very good job of it.  He finished most of the work in about an hour, which left him enough time to meditate before getting in bed with Liam. 

 

He went into he castle and started to see a few changes, Neptune wasn’t high in the sky as it usually is and the dogs didn’t greet him.  This could mean only one thing, Liam was finally able to be here without Zayn noticing which meant he was shielding perfectly.  He felt a surge of pride at how quickly his mate could learn and do things. Zayn went searching for him only to find Liam in their room with the dogs snoring soundly near the fire. Zayn went over and gingerly woke Liam. Careful enough so that he didn’t startle him awake. 

 

Zayn watched as his eyes opened and Liam took in his surroundings.  Realising that he had fallen asleep in meditation as well as during his homework, Liam was a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I just got so tired from practicing and I just want to hang out for a bit, see the dogs and check things out.  I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you come here when you didn’t want to—oh my god what about my homework, I still have all my maths to do wha-“

“Li, stop.  I did your homework.  You can sleep. You can relax. Stop pushing yourself. I’m so proud of you.”

Liam looked confused, “Proud? Why would you be proud of me?”

Zayn shook his head at the boy in front of him, “Liam, you shielded me so well that I didn’t even know you were here until the dogs didn’t greet me. You’ve come so far in such a short time. I don’t know how I could be anything but proud.”

Liam flushed, “I’ve been working really hard. I just want to be the best for you.”

“Li, don’t you get it? You’re already the best for me. Now, let’s go back to the real bed cause I know tryouts are tomorrow and you need some good sleep.”

 

Zayn already had a plan for tomorrow to make Liam feel on top of the world and he was ready to put it into action. Zayn crawled into bed next to Liam and went over his plan, making sure every part of it was going to work.

 

\--

The next afternoon, Liam was a ball of nerves. He knew he was shielding properly but that wasn’t his worry.  What if he screwed up, what if he didn’t do well enough on the warm ups and oh god, what if he disappointed Zayn?  He couldn’t bare that. 

Suddenly his mood completely shifted. He wasn’t nervous anymore, he felt confident that he could do anything right now, especially that extra push up. He didn’t know how but he knew he had it in him to make the team; he was a good athlete. As son as the coach blew the final whistle the nerves came flooding right back.  Which was completely strange to him, they completely went away during the tryouts, he didn’t falter once. 

“Good hustle out there guys, I’ll have the list posted tomorrow afternoon!”

Liam walked off the field to get his bag; he would shower when he got home.  He reached the parking lot to find his bondmate meditating in the car. 

“Zayn, I thought I told you to wait at home..”

When he didn’t move, Liam tried through the bond, _‘Zayn...’_ He startled in the driver’s seat, surprised to see Liam there. “I thought you were going to shower..?”

Liam shook his head, “Nah, I’ll do it at the house. Wait, I thought I told you to head home after school..?”

Zayn had the decency to look guilty, “I wanted to …um..watch you a bit…yeah, and Louis wanted to see me for a bit, he claims I never see him anymore.”

Liam paused.  “You.  It was you! You were in my head!!!”

Zayn scoffed, “I’m always in your head Liam.”

Liam knew there was something he wasn’t telling him. “Zayn, what did you do exactly during meditation?”

Zayn’s laidback attitude faltered for a second, “I added a few things to the castle and just built up my shields a little more.”

Liam shook his head, “I know when you’re lying to me. Zayn, did you take away my nerves.” It was a statement. 

“I didn’t do anything against school or our societies regulations, I swear.  I just, I knew how well you wanted to do today, so I thought I would do what I could. I thought it would be a nice vacation.”

“You took away my emotions and gave me new ones. How is that even right?”

Zayn sighed, “It’s right because you’re my mate and I will do anything to keep you safe and happy.  I gave you my emotions for two hours while I had yours.”

Liam stuttered, ”W-Why?”

“Because, you’re it for me and I will stop at nothing to keep you happy and if that means being so nervous that I’m sweating through my shirt, then so be it.  I know you’ll be so giddy tomorrow that you won’t even care.”

Liam just stared at his mate. “You sweat through your shirt for me? Because of me? Just so I would make the team?”

Zayn smiled, “Well, I gotta keep my man happy somehow, don’t I? Now, get in the car so we can go home and celebrate. I know mum is gonna be so proud of you being a proper athlete and all.”

Liam got in the car and sat silently on the way home. Before they reached the front door, Liam pulled Zayn in for a kiss and pushed a huge wave of gratitude across the bond. “Thank you so much for being everything I need,” Liam whispered and went inside.

Zayn smiled to himself and followed his wonderful Omega into their home.


	8. If God Made You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that literally all of you hate me and I am so sorry!
> 
> Title comes from Five for Fighting today.  
> Songs featured: Turnin Me On by Keri Hilson and Hey Mr. DJ(Keep Palyin This Song) by Backstreet Boys
> 
> Not edited as well as I wanted it to be but I hope that it's okay!!

Zayn sat down to dinner and noticed Liam telling him mum about the tryouts while he helped her serve the food.

“It wasn’t so bad, I just kept doing what the coach told me to do.  It helped a lot that I knew Zayn was close by.”  Liam blushed telling the last bit while Trisha smiled knowingly. 

“That’s so amazing, Liam.  I’m glad you found something to get into on campus! It’s been ages since any of my kids have done that,” she said, looking pointedly at Zayn.  “I blame that one for never being open to meeting new people, he’s always got his nose in a book or meditating, at least until you came a long.  Now, what embarrassing story should I tell you about him since he’s been actively listening this whole time?”

Zayn whipped around in his chair, “If you knew I was listening, why didn’t you invite me into the conversation?”

His mother laughed, “Darling, if I invited you into every conversation I had about you, you would be the only one I’d talk to!”

Zayn sighed to himself while Liam pushed sympathy threaded with heavy amusement toward him and scowled at his water glass in annoyance only feeling slightly better when bubbles formed from the bottom of the glass.

** 

Dinner passed in loud conversations and fleeting touches with Zayn realizing how easy all of this had become. Watching his sisters freely touch Liam without any repercussions.  He watched in awe of his bondmate’s ability to adjust the way he did. Laim hadn’t talked to his family in a few weeks and didn’t seem to care.  He told Zayn his sisters had stopped talking to his parents and in turn, himself as well.  He couldn’t help but think that he missed them on some level but he didn’t want to push the topic. He always felt Liam’s uneasiness no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

After washing the dishes with Liam, they retreated up stairs and Zayn felt rather than saw Liam eyeing him.

“Do you want me to figure out what you want to talk about the hard way or would you rather tell me about it yourself?”

Liam stuttered, “I wasn’t—I don”

“Liam, really babe. I can feel you have questions, questions that I’ve left unanswered. So, g’head.  Ask away.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m intruding..”

Zayn scoffed, “Liam, you’re in my head, I don’t think asking a question would be intruding.”

“How can you do the things you do? Like turn off the lights and I saw the bubbles in your water glass even if no one else did.  How Zayn?”

Zayn was happy Liam finally got it off his chest, he could feel the other boy’s relief.

He cleared his throat,”I was five when I moved my action figure out of the toy bin and onto the floor.  No one was around to see it, so I figured it was normal. I kept doing small things like that until my father saw and took me to the elders to show them what I could do.” This was Zayn’s least favourite memory with his did.  “They, uh, prodded at my shields.  Well, more than prodded. The took their best healer and made him get my shields down, which he couldn’t do. And when my baba heard me screaming in pain, he rushed into the room and demanded they tell him what they were doing. See, no one can enter my mind without my permission; I’ve had that ability since I was born.  And since the healer wasn’t someone I knew my mind didn’t want him in there so I threw every blocking mechanism it had.  I almost destroyed the healer’s mind. I, uh, well.  I’m very good at making people stay out when I need them too and that healer wasn’t really a healer.  He was an informant for the elders and my father didn’t want them to know about what I could do.  So he thought he could do this on the down low and keep them out of it but as it turns out, the elders had been watching my family and me. They knew I was the strongest and thought they could somehow use my powers to do their bidding and better the community. “

“But how could they do that?”Liam interjected.

Zayn paused, “They wanted to take my powers away and give it to someone in their inner circle.  When my baba saw that in the healer’s mind.  He took me home and called a meeting with the elders. He sat them all down and told them that what they tried to do was considered rape in our community. And demanded that a new council be chosen.  Since they weren’t in a position to argue, that elder board was disbanded and a new one was elected.”

“My family is now the most established in the community because of me.  I’m the reason everyone listens to my father.  Without word getting out that I was more powerful than people originally thought, none of this could have happened.  It’s a capital offence to steal someone else’s bondmate.  There are few circumstances that allow what happened to us not end in the stripping of powers.  I have the powers I have because while other children were learning how to shield their parents, I spent it on trying to get my toys.  My shields were so in place that my parents thought I didn’t have any abilities. “ Zayn sighed.

 “I was bonded to Perrie because the Edward’s family is the next powerful family.  Not Perrie herself but her father.  He’s another elder and he and my father bonded us simply because if I’m as powerful as I am, imagine what our child could have been like?”

Liam froze, “So if I hadn’t come along, you two would have been happily ever after with telepathic kids running around with blue eyes and tan skin?”

Zayn could feel the anger laced with insecurity bleeding into his mind.  “Liam. Listen to me: yes, that’s what would have happened.”

Liam growled.

“But, I would have never been happy, Perrie would have never been happy.  We wouldn’t be with who we wanted to be and we would have to watch everyone around us marry someone they wanted to marry and I am so glad I don’t have to do that. I get to spend my days with someone who likes dogs instead of cats.  I get to fall asleep next to a man that makes me feel so proud to have him in my bed. Liam, I get you and that is so much more than I ever thought I could have. I have the pleasure of waking up and seeing the person I love every day, how could I want anything else?”

Liam sat immobile on the floor.  

Zayn started to worry, “Li?”

Liam eyes looked into his, “You love me? You, Zayn the telepathic artist that created a castle complete with every thing I could ever imagine wanting, love me? Me?  Plain Liam who has nothing to show for has seventeen years except making the rugby team last month?”

Liam moved from the floor and kissed Zayn square on the mouth.  He barely had time to put his arms around Liam’s waist as he was forced backwards from Liam. He felt the elation radiating from Liam’s body and knew he was doing the same thing.  Zayn knew where he wanted this kiss to go. So he sent Liam flashes of scenarios he thought about over the last few weeks.  They hadn’t done anything past making out but Christ; the promise of how amazing sex was going to be with Liam drove Zayn mad with want.

He showed Liam what he thought of while he wanked off in the shower, Liam on his knees, pink lips wrapped around his cock while Zayn had his hands fisted in his hair.  He felt Liam gasp. 

He showed him how he thought Liam would look below him, driving his hips into Liam, filling him up, and stretching him so sweetly. He went into detail of how he would gently open Liam up with his fingers and more than enough lube to ease the discomfort. Making sure his omega was taken care of properly. He heard Liam’s groan as he processed what Zayn was showing him. 

“Yes, Zayn, all of that,” he choked out.  

Zayn flipped them over taking control, like he so desperately needed to before he lost it all.  He stripped off his shirt displaying his few tattoos and watched as Liam did the same, not wanting to slow the process.  Liam looked up at Zayn with something akin to perfect adoration in his eyes and Zayn couldn’t wait to completely wreck him.

He moved to rid Liam of his trousers and met little resistance.  He could see Liam’s cock straining against the soft cotton of his boxers. Zayn smiled to himself, and moved to mouth at Liam through the material.  After completely soaking the other boy’s boxers, he removed them with a rough jerk, watching Liam’s cock spring out and point toward his stomach. Zayn smirked and began to work Liam into his mouth.  Thanking who ever gave him his abilities, he fought his gag reflex and deep throated Liam. He moaned around the length in his mouth and hears Liam stutter out, “Jesus-fuck, Zayn.”

He pulled off and began to tongue Liam’s foreskin lapping the precome that kept leaking out.  After hearing Liam’s whimpers, he realised others could probably hear the same noises and mentally turned on his stereo; soon the sounds of _You fly as hell swagga right, brown skin poppin' You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it_ enter the room and Zayn feels like laughing because his shuffle always knows what he wants to hear.

Zayn keeps working Liam’s cock in and out of his mouth until Liam is a mess and has Zayn’s hair gripped so tight that he feels like it might come off when he finally feels Liam coil up.  He pulls back a bit and make sure Liam knows to let go, so to speak. 

When he does, Zayn looks up at Liam and finds his face in a perfect moment, eyes shut tight, mouth open with his chest collapsing in on itself from the lack of oxygen.   Zayn make sure to catch all of Liam’s release in his mouth, waits for Liam to open his eyes and swallows.

Liam tries to catch his breath as Zayn moves up his body, “Could you, give me a second before we.  I can’t even breathe properly.”

Zayn chuckles, “Sure thing, babe. I’ll just get some lube for part two.”

Liam watches, as Zayn doesn’t move instead he sees the bottle of lube come out of the drawer from the nightstand next to him and land in Zayn’s waiting hand.  Liam chances a glance at Zayn and feels himself growing hard again.

“Didn’t realise you like men with power, babe. Woulda shown off way sooner if I’d known that.” He pauses, “We can stop here if you want, I don’t want to push you into doing something you’re not ready for.  I want you to be comfortable.”

Liam forces Zayn to look at him with a hand under his cheek, “I want you in absolutely every way possible.  “M gonna wake up tomorrow and know that I have the best alpha on this planet, who made me come without an influence of his emotions.”

Zayn had never even thought of doing that. He was certain it was possible but if felt wrong to him. So he instead kisses Liam and murmurs, “Turn over babe, gotta open you up.”

Liam obliges and get on all fours without prompting. Zayn pops the lube cap and eases some on his fingers, warming it a bit before stroking one around Liam’s puckered hole. He feels the muscles twitch beneath his index finger and tries to ease Liam’s nerves by sending his reassurance across their bond.   The reaction is instantaneous; he can see Liam’s muscles unclench and starts to move a finger inside of the tight ring of muscles.

He adds more lube because he knows it’s Liam’s first time and doesn’t want that burn he knows is associated with his actions. Soon he’s got two fingers in and begins to add a third when Liam speaks up, “No more fingers, please, I want to feel you.  Feel your cock opening me up, please.”

Zayn literally cannot deny this request so he changes the song and hears the familiar words _of I am hypnotized, By the rhythm of your body, And the music in your eyes_.

After ridding himself of his clothes, Zayn turns Liam over and lubes his cock up a bit more, just incase. He lines up with Liam’s entrance and locks eyes with his beautiful bondmate as he slowly pushes into the tight heat. 

He can feel Liam so much more now, he forgets that intimate contact strengthens their abilities and realizes that the nerves his feels aren’t his but Liam’s.  He does his best to put them at ease by talking Liam through it, “How’s it feel babe? Good? Too much?”

Liam’s head moves from side to side, “No, m good, I promise.  Please keep going, feels so good.”

And Zayn can feel that, he can feel Liam’s pleasure mixing with his.  He’s bottomed out into Liam and pauses, brushing hair out of Liam’s face.  “So beautiful.  My omega. Mine.”

Zayn leans down to kiss and bite at Liam’s neck as he pulls back, distracting Liam from the pain he can feel through their bond. After doing so for a few minutes, he can tell Liam is ready for more, “Li, babe, y’want more? “

Liam nods his head and silently mouths a yes.

Zayn does what Liam wants and starts moving faster, changing his angle with each thrust until he sees it.   Liam stopped blocking his mind and while Zayn has his eyes open, Liam’s are shut and Liam is projecting what he’s seeing.

Zayn is looking down at Liam through a haze of red streaks, with purple dots and yellow bursts.  Zayn’s mind is moving a mile a minute trying to remember what each color means.  Red for passion, purple for pleasure and yellow for happiness. Zayn couldn’t be more pleased; knowing that this is feels just as amazing as it does to him to Liam.

They aren’t speaking anymore but Zayn can hear Liam shouting in his head how much he loves what Zayn is doing to him and suddenly Liam’s mind goes blank. His projection goes white and Zayn has to slow down and really focus on Liam’s face.  When he does, he registers the streaks of Liam’s spunk on their stomachs. He continues his thrusts until he reaches his finish.  Zayn doesn’t collapse on Liam; instead, he turns them over so that Liam is, once again, on top of him. Their breathing is erratic and Zayn can see their aura’s glowing.  For the first time in a long time, his mind is quiet.  He can’t even hear his family, which means they must have left the house.

Soon he moves Liam into a position where they can cuddle, he realises that Liam’s fallen asleep.  He really can’t blame him. Instead of feeling tired, Zayn feels energised, so he meditates while holding Liam. 

** 

When Zayn enters his castle, he’s greeted by Ares and follows the dog to the study where his paintings have become every erotic very quickly.  Apollo is snoozing by the fire and Liam’s reading in a chair. Wait, Liam’s reading in a char?

“Babe? I thought you were sleeping?”

Liam glances up from the comic, looking sheepish, “I, uh was going to but then I decided to some here instead. So I walked in here and did you know that you write comics?”

Zayn looks at him incredulously, “Yes I did know that. What about it?”

Liam turns the comic around, “Cause you kind of have about twenty comic books filled with different sexual fantasies about me.”

Zayn blushes. “You weren’t meant to find those..”

Liam smiles, “Oh but I did, and now I can really see what else you’ve thought about doing to me.”  He watches as Liam gets up from the chair and walks toward him. Liam pauses before exiting their study and whispers, “I was thinking we could try out issue twelve sometime. How does that sound?”

Zayn is too stunned to say anything because he knows that issue twelve involves himself being tied up while Liam rides him.

And if Zayn practically sprints to the courtyard to stop meditating, well, Liam doesn’t mention it when he rolls over and pins Zayn down.

 

 


	9. Anything for Love (Remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think you'd hear from me so soon, did you?
> 
> Chapter title coming from Cobra Starship
> 
> Oh and the next chapter will be coming on Thursday xx

It’s lunch time on the biggest day in their school’s year.  It’s the big rugby game against the rival school and Zayn really wishes he didn’t have to be the supportive boyfriend but here he is, watching Liam talk to his teammates about plays and whatnot. 

 

He watches the players crowd around a whiteboard that has multiple plays written out making sure that no one is touching his mat inappropriately. 

See, the thing is, now that he and Liam are officially bonded and recognized in the community, he can finally be the demanding alpha he’s destined to be but he knows that Liam would never allow him to behave that way.  So he pouts. A lot.

 

“If you keep that up your face is gonna freeze like that, mate.”

Zayn looks to his left and sees Louis smirking at him. He glowers in his general direction, avoiding eye contact. “Just because you don’t have a mental connection with Harry doesn’t mean you get to shit on the one I have with Liam. Besides, if my face did freeze like this it would still look ten times better than your mug.”

Louis makes an indigent noise, “Excuse you? What’s that supposed to mean? Harry tell the man he’s wrong!”

 

Harry stills with a sandwich halfway to he mouth, “Could I, like, not get involved this time? The last conversation we had about looks ended with Zayn giving me a huge migraine and I’d rather no experience that again.  So, for all intents and purposes, I’m sitting here eating my lunch not hearing anything the pair of you are saying.”

 

Zayn laughs out loud and that gets Liam’s attention, at long last.  Zayn waggles his eyebrows at him while sending a not so appropriate image to Liam through the bond. He watches Liam’s face change from confused to frustrated and Zayn can practically hear the whimper Liam makes.

‘That’s not fair Z.’ Comes floating down the bond.

‘Neither is being so far away from me’ gets pushed back to Liam.  Who decides he’s had enough rugby talk and heads over to their lunch table.

“What’ve I missed then?”

Louis perks up, “Liam! Tell Zayn that I’m more attractive than he is!”

Without a moment’s hesitation, “Why would I lie like that?  Especially when everyone’s solidly attracted to my boyfriend?”

Zayn can’t help but cackle while Louis stutters out an insult that falls on deaf ears. 

Liam turns to Zayn, “You’re coming tonight, right?”

He pretends to ponder for a momenet, “Of course I’ll be there.  S’the biggest game of the season, innit? Family’s comin too, gotta support their newest member, hmm?”

And. Liam, well, Liam looks taken aback because he’s never had support like that.; especially not familial support.

“We’ll be there too, not that you’re listening because of course you fucks are staring into each other’s eyes. Christ, how long does the honeymoon period last for you dolts? It’s been three months since all that shit went down and I swear sometimes it’s like you’re really fucking instead of eye fucking.” Louis rambles on but gets tuned out, as he always does.

Zayn places a hand adoringly on Liam’s cheek and sends his fondness through the bond in response to all the gratitude he feels coming off Liam in waves. 

“I could literally be saying that I wanted to bone Liam so often that he couldn’t even get out of bed to pee and you wouldn’t care becu-“

Zayn rounds on Louis and pins him down to the table, “Do ya want to finish that sentence, mate?”

“Air, choking.  Breathing....not.....happen..ing. Zayn.  St—Was kidd..Liam..Li---“ Louis spits out.

Liam expels a resigned sigh, “Zayn, let him go, he was kidding.  In the middle of the cafeteria is not the time to kill your best mate!”

Liam’s voice ground Zayn and he can finally see through the red fog that settled over his eyes.  He releases Louis who is downing air like a dying fish would. “Ahh..sorry about that.  I um, don’t really know what happened.”

Louis is massaging his throat, and wheezes out a, “No worries man, forgot about that Mr. Hyde side.

“Zayn, I’ve got to go to class but I’ll see you at home, yeah?”

Zayn looks confused, “Home?  You have a game?”

Liam smiles at him, “I do but it doesn’t start til 7 and I don’t have to be back in the locker room until 6…So I kind of thought we could go home and meditate before the game, work on my shields, practice our bonding…”

Zayn sees the mischievous glint in Liam’s eye and knows that mediating his the farthest thing from his mind but plays along for the listening ears, “Anything you want babe, I’ll meet you at the car.” He leans forward and peck’s Liam on the cheek before letting the boy go off to class.

 

**

 

It’s just after the game and Zayn’s family couldn’t be more proud of Liam.  Zayn can feel it radiating from their place in the crowd and hopes that Liam can too. He can see his mate being congratulated by his teammates and the coach beaming after the win against a tough opponent. 

He can see the blue streaming from Liam’s mind how loyal he is to all these boys, the random thoughts on the game then a hazy magenta appears.  Too light to be present for long and that’s when Zayn stops feeling Liam. He can’t see him anymore and watches and his teammates gather over him.  And then Zayn isn’t thinking anymore as he bounds down to the field with his father on his heels, as he tries to get to Liam before anyone else can.  He shoves everyone aside to get to him.  Liam’s on his back, mouth agape with his eyes shut.  His eyebrows are furrowed in pain and Zayn can feel a pulse but there’s not an underlying emotion to Liam’s pulse.  He’s blank for the first time he’s ever known Liam and that’s when he stops being rational and pick Liam up.  His father’s trying to placate the team with assurances that they’ll get Liam to a hospital when Zayn knows that’s the very last place they’re headed.

Zayn’s made it to his car and places Liam gently in the back seat, not caring about anything other than getting Liam home so he can check on him in all the ways Zayn knows how.

 **

That’s when he smells it.  Liam’s heat is engulfing the car and Zayn doesn’t understand how he didn’t see the signs, they were all so plain.  His need to have Liam close by, more so than usual, his snapping and Lou’s playfulness and finally, Liam’s forwardness before the game; he feels like an idiot. 

Zayn starts the Bluetooth in his car and call his father, who thankfully picks up on the first ring, “Baba, he’s in heat. Liam’s in heat and you all need to get out of the house for the week.”

Yaser breathes a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you’ve figured out what was wrong, we’ll see you in two weeks, just to be safe.   We’ll have a beta drop off supplies in a few days.”

Zayn hesitates, “Baba, what if I mess this up? What if I hurt him and he demands someone else?”

He hears chuckling on the other side, “Zayn, you know that an omega only goes into heat for their true mate. Liam’s body trusts you to do this properly and knows you won’t mess it up. You’re perfect mates, remember that, son.  Take care of my boy.”

Zayn goes to say something but his father’s already rung off.

He looks in the rearview mirror and sees Liam stirring, “Li? We’re almost home, okay?  I’m here. You don’t have to worry.”

Zayn presses down on the accelerator more than he probably needs to but he can see the outline of Liam’s cock and he might not be able to make it home if he doesn’t.


	10. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Chapter title coming from Bean which is actually free on iTunes right now!
> 
> Featuring Commander by Kelly Rowland
> 
> Sorry for any errors!!

Zayn is carrying Liam up the stairs to his room all while locking the front door with out glance back to see if it’s done properly. He’ll know if it isn’t. He glances down at his mate and sees the sheen of sweat clinging to his skin.  He just can’t believe he didn’t see it coming.  All of the signs were there but he just didn’t comprehend that that’s what they were.  He’s so nervous and doesn’t want to mess this up so he sets Liam on the bed and goes to release him when the boy’s eye’s open.  The panic Zayn felt comes rushing back once Liam is conscious again. Zayn sits near him and settles his hand on Liam’s forehead to see how bad the heat has hit him. Turns out Liam’s running a lower fever than he expected, which is good.  This means it shouldn’t last for too long. Zayn begins to give Liam some reassurance about what’s going on but as soon as his hand is on his forehead, Liam calms down dramatically. Zayn supposes it’s true, that all omegas know when their alpha is going to be there and take care on them.

“Liam, I’m going to the bathroom to get the supplies. Be right back, okay?”

Liam whimpers while he nods and Zayn dashes to get the lube and condoms because while he loves Liam, neither of them wants children at this point. 

He sets the items on his nightstand and moves to rid Liam of his clothes. 

“Come on babe, gotta sit up for me, yeah? Need to get your clothes off before I can help you. “ Zayn’s slowly peeling Liam’s shirt off of him, having already removed his rugby pads at the stadium. He lefts it off the boys body and throws it somewhere, Zayn can feel how hard he’s growing from the nearness of Liam. He removes the boy’s joggers and leaves him in his pants so he can shed himself of his won clothing.

Once he does that, he gets on the bed, staying close to the foot so he can lean over and mouth at Liam’s cock through the thin material of his boxers.  His actions draw a moan out of Liam that’s positively primal.  Zayn watches at Liam’s pupils dilate and tries so very hard to block out the other boy’s pleasure that’s humming down the bond.  Zayn ceases his actions and removes the last layer of clothing that’s remaining between the two of them. 

“Li, I need you to know how this is going to work. I have to explain this to you so that you can back out if you really want to.”

Liam’s eyes pop open at that, “Leave you? No, I’m not going to do that.”

Zayn hesitates, “Liam.  Once an alpha and an omega bond in heat, in our community, there’s no going back.  I’ll be a part of you that will never go away.  I’ll be giving you our bond so that it’s recognized throughout the community. Once I do this, you will not be allowed to give up your abilities.  Once I bite the bonding gland, you will have my abilities fused within you as well.”

Liam stares back at Zayn, “Right, what part of that was supposed to make me say no?  This all sounds amazing and I can’t think straight but I know tat I don’t want anyone else but you.  Please. Zayn, your omega needs you and I need you now.  So stop trying to make me not want you and knot me for fuck’s sake!!!”

During an omega’s heat, an alpha quite seriously cannot deny or disobey and order from their mate.  So Zayn grabs the lube and turns Liam onto his stomach.

“We have to come at the same time and then I bite the gland, okay?  So no matter what, you have to wait until my knot is at it’s fullest to come.  Is that understood, can you do that for me?”

While Zayn was speaking he has worked Liam open with two fingers scissoring in and out of the pucker.  He’s paused his actions which causes Liam to raise his are in the air more, seeking the attention he craves.  Zayn chuckles as he roll the condom on, “Liam, are you ready for me?”

Liam’s too impatient for his own good, and looks over his shoulder and states, “If you’re not knotting me in the next five minutes, I’m going to find another alpha who will.”

And that does it for Zayn; his vision gets blurred with anger as he pulls Liam up on all fours, having the omega present his hole to the world. 

He lines his cock up and moves the head up and down the tempting cleft tease Liam just a little bit more before, “Oh, you’ll find another alpha, is that right?”

The other boy whines.

Zayn doesn’t pause as he enters Liam from behind and almost bottoms out in one stroke. 

As he trusts in and out, watching and hearing his omega shake with pleasure and moan his name, Zayn keeps a running dialogue, “No one else could give it to you like this. You’re my omega, my mate and I’ll kill who ever tries to take you from me, do you understand? I’ll find whoever it is that you think is better than me and show you just how wrong you are, and then, I’m going to claim your sweet omega arse again and again, until the only name you remember is mine.  Am I clear?”

Zayn’s hips are driving into Liam at a rapid pace and he doesn’t remember turning his music on but his stereo is blaring “ _No we ain't stopping right here. We'll take the party to the crib, Let's go all night baby”_

He can feel his knot growing bigger and he slows his pace down so that he can get fully into Liam. 

He opens his mouth to warn his mate but hears, “Zayn, I can’t hold off much longer, please you need knot me. Please, Zayn please I’m begging and I’ve never wanted anyone else, only you please, Zayn. Knot me, I’m ready.”

Zayn stalls his thrusts and pulls Liam up off of his arms so they’re both kneeling on their knees with Zayn pressed up against Liam’s back.  He can see the bond gland has swelled and feels like a predator going in for the kill as he puts his knot fully into Liam’s body.  He feels his knot get bigger than it ever has inside the other boy and cocks his head to the left, eying the spot he’s about to bite and does so. He sinks his teeth into the flesh on Liam’s left shoulder and makes sure he’s held on for the entire time Liam comes. He opens his eyes and watches with great interest as the white spurts leave his mate’s body and blend in on the duvet. 

He’s the one supporting Liam now since he’s totally spent.  Zayn can’t really blame him. He feels like he’s run a marathon and it’s only been about twenty minutes since they’ve been home.

He feels the shift in their bond, the claim has been set and now they need to solidify it with the marriage bond. Zayn lets go of Liam’s flesh, realizing just how hard he was biting by the amount of blood in his mouth and on Liam’s shoulder.  Zayn gently guides they pair of them down onto the mattress, carefully avoiding the mess Liam’s made on the bed.  He can feel Liam drifting, stated for now. 

“Li, meet me tin the court yard, okay? We’ve got to do some other stuff before we can sleep.” Zayn adjusts his arms so that he’s spooning Liam while they meditate and closes his eyes until he appears in his courtyard.

**

He only waits a few seconds until Liam appears, looking extremely pleased. 

“That was fantastic, I didn’t get a chance to tell you back in bed but it was phenomenal.  I didn’t know I could feel that way.  Zayn feels himself blush as Liam compliments him.

He smiles at his mate, “Okay, so we’re almost done. We’ve got one more thing to do until we’re married and recognized by the community.”

“Married? I thought we already sort of were?”

Zayn starts heading for the tower, toward their bond, “Not really, we’ve been engaged I guess you could say? There’s not a normal term for it. We do like. Courting? I guess that could be kind of like it. Our first bond was, is fragile. You could break it anytime you wanted. Not that you would want to but if we got into a huge row and you decided that you didn’t want me, you could just sever the bond and the community would accept that.  Not by me but the community would be okay with it. Once you accept my marriage bond, only death can break it. “

“So are we ever going to get a real marriage license?”

Zayn ponders, “We can if you want, I don’t really see the need for it but if you’d like to have the paper and rings, I won’t object. Perrie wanted a huge wedding with over five hundred people. I wasn’t too keen on that idea but I doubt you want that many people there so we can do the ceremony in a few years. When it’s more normal to the regular people we know.”

They’ve been climbing the stairs for a while now, and they’re finally on the landing for the bonding room Zayn has.

He opens the door for Liam, “After you.”

They enter the room and Zayn motions for Liam to sit down across from him. 

“Okay, so, what happens now?” Liam inquirers.

Zayn’s opening the case the bond is in, “Now, Liam, I ask you to be my true mate and a bunch of other questions before I hand you the other end of the bond and it fuses out minds, mentally of course. Ready?”

Liam swallows, “I think so.”

Zayn grins, “It’s easy babe, easier than meditating.” He take a deep breath and begins with his promise first, “I, Zayn, promise to cherish my omega until my dying breath.  Showing him with love, respect, and devotion. I will hold you as you sleep, laugh as you laugh and love you as I breathe.  I will watch every Marvel, and DC movie that comes out with you and go to as many midnight premiers as you want.  I swear to put your needs before my own and above all else, I promise to love you, never wavering, in this life and the next.”

Zayn takes the bond and holds it in his hands. “Your turn, babes.” He watches Liam sit up straighter. “Liam, you do promise to love your alpha, placing him above any other in your life?”

“I promise.”

“Will you let your alpha protect and care for you as he deems worthy?”

Liam’s eyes narrow, “What does that mean ‘as he deems worthy’? What if you’re being an over protective arse and I want you to stop?”

Zayn sighs, “Then I’ll stop, remember? I just said I’d put your needs before my own!”

Liam grins,  “Damn straight you will.  Fine. I will.”

Zayn looks at him exasperated, “You’re going to kill me. Moving on, do you Liam promise to love me even when I haven’t meditated one day and I get really cranky with you?”

Liam shakes his head in disbelief, “Is that was every one of these is like? Or this is tailored to you, cause I seriously doub-“

Zayn interrupts, “Liam! The faster we do this the faster we can have sex again so would you stop questioning the questions and start agreeing?”

The other boy laughs, “I promise, Z.”

“Will you allow me to be your family, bondmate and alpha for all of your days?”

“I will,” Liam replies.

With that, Zayn takes one end of the bond rope and hold the other out for Liam, “Okay, so now you take that end and we wait until it dissolves and then we’re completely bonded.”

Liam takes the other end of the blue and yellow rope, “How long does it take?”

Zayn shrugs his shoulders, “I dunno, I’ve never done this and it’s a super private affair that no one talks about so anywhere between seconds to hours?”

Liam grimaces, “I have to hold this for-“

Just then the bond dissolves and Zayn feels another setoff feelings stronger than usual settle into his bones. He looks up at Liam and knows he feels it too.

Zayn stands, “Come on babe, let’s test out our new bond.”

He takes Liam’s hand to help him up off the floor and the pair walks back down to the first floor.

Liam glances around, “You know what’s missing in here?”

Zayn does the same thing, “Um, no?”

The other boy grins, “You don’t have any flowers around here.”

The moment the sentence leaves Liam’s mouth; poppies of all different colours begin appearing in vases around the rooms and blanket the courtyard.

“See, isn’t this just so much better? I feel like it really livens-“

Zayn cuts him off with a kiss and quickly pulls Liam into their bedroom while Ares and Apollo rush off to play in the study.

Zayn rids Liam of the plain white t-shirt he’s wearing and pushes him onto the bed.

“What are you doing,” Liam wonders.

“I thought it was obvious, I was going to have sex,” Zayn replies.

There’s a confused look on Liam’s face, “Um, can we even do that in here?”

Zayn’s sporting a shit eating grin, “My castle, my rules, remember babe?”

He moves to rid himself of his shirt and feels another pair of hands taking off his trousers.

Zayn tries to pull Liam off of the floor where he’s kneeling but Liam stays put, “I wanna suck you off.”

  

Nope, he’s not gonna argue with that.

Liam gets a determined look on his face as he pulls down Zayn’s boxers to reveal his semi.  He licks experimentally on the head then wraps his lips around the head. He pulls off and licks a stripe on the underside of Zayn’s cock. Zayn puts he hands in Liam’s hair for something to hold onto.  He feels Liam’s hand wrap around the base of this cock, where his knot is still swollen.

“Why is it big here too?”

It take Zayn a few seconds to register the question, “Ah, so that an alpha can tell when he’s pleased his omega properly. If I don’t stay inside of you long enough, you’ll feel neglected.”

Liam ponders this for a second and then goes back to work on Zayn’s tip. He’s doing a fantastic job actually. Hasn’t used his teeth on accident once and Liam’s working his hand---that’s when Zayn realizes, this isn’t the first blow job Liam’s given and se sees green. He pulls Liam off of him suddenly.

“How many.”

Liam’s confused face is back, “How many what Zayn?”

Zayn’s eyes narrow and his jaw clenches, “How many cocks that aren’t mine, have you sucked?”

Liam’s eyes widen and the hand in his hair tightens its grip, “I won’t ask again.”

Liam scrambles to answer, “One, just one I promise.”

“And how many times, exactly did you have that one?”

Liam mumbles his answer into Zayn’s thigh but he hears it regardless. It’s over twenty and he really shouldn’t be angry. At all. That’s the worse part. He’s irrationally angry over something Liam did before they knew the other existed but, he can’t get over that his Liam, his omega had someone else.

So to make up for it, he decides to do something he knows another alpha would never do.

“Liam, take off your trousers and pants, get on the bed, and face the headboard on your hands and knees. Now.”

The boy gets off the floor hurriedly and rushes to get the offending articles of clothing off his body as fast as he can. While Zayn, wills his hard on away and puts his clothes back on.

He stalks over to Liam who has his back arched and is waiting for whatever Zayn is about to do. 

Zayn runs his hands over Liam’s arse and spreads his cheeks to give Liam a hint about what he’s going to do. He doesn’t have words right now so he tries to send as much desire over to Liam as he can, who then moans at the implications that come along that emotion. 

Zayn leans over, spreads Liam’s cheeks and exhales over the other boy’s hole, which clenches as soon as the warm air hits it.

Zayn licks from Liam’s perineum to the top of his cheeks in one long slow swipe and Liam moans out a flow, “fuck yes”.

Zayn starts working his tongue into the ring of muscle he’s trying to please.  Making his tongue prod at the hole, lavishing it with spit and stroking it with a finger. He keeps changing angles trying to open the muscle even more so he can keep drawing out those sounds from his mate.

He’s had his index finger and his tongue inside Liam’s hole for a few minutes working it this way and that when his finger brushes the other’s prostate ever so slightly and that’s all it takes for Liam to come with a high pitched moan.

Zayn feels inescapably proud of himself because when you can mate your mate come while they’re meditating they do so outside of their headspace and Zayn’s never made anyone do that before. He makes a tick mark on his side of the scoreboard against Liam’s previous mate.

He grabs Liam some new clothes from the dresser and turns him on his back to dress him.

“Zayn,” Liam pants, “That was incredible. I’ve nev-No one’s ever. Wow.”

This might have begun as a way for Zayn to prove himself but he knows it ended with the goal to make Liam happy. He tries not to look too smug about it but he cannot help it when Liam tells him, “I’ve never some so hard from someone who didn’t even touch my cock.”

And Zayn can’t even be bothered to care because his knot’s finally gone down after he pleased Liam again, which means they can get some food because their actual honeymoon’s just started.


End file.
